Lessons To Be Learned
by Loustat
Summary: Jackson should have really heeded Derek's warning…


**Title:** A Lesson To Be Learned

**Author: **Loustat

**Rating**: M

**Main Parings: **Jerek

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, nor do I claim any rights to Teen Wolf (Damn!)

**Summary: **Jackson should have really heeded Derek's warning…

**Warnings: **Dirty talk, Language, Slight BDSM, Rough sex, Bottom!Jackson, Figging, the usual…

**Authors Note: **So, this is the second part of Deflower and I decided to make this a chapter story. Yeah, you guys win…

**No Beta so forgive any mistakes you may come across.**

**For those not familiar with Figging, here's a link to get you started…**

Jackson was writhing in bliss on his disheveled bed as the butt plug vibrated mercilessly against his swollen "clit" as he started to call it since it seems Derek obviously saw him as a slutty bitch in heat and nothing more. The thought of being so sullied by Hale caused Jackson to whine in surprised pleasure as his restricted, leaking cock twitched violently at the thought. He was naked and the sun was starting to peek in through the blinds of his room and Jackson was so desperate to cum, but knew he wasn't allowed to. He was lucky when he came home to a dark, quiet house that indicated that his foster parents were already asleep. Had they been up, there was no doubt that once he walked through that door, they would surely have known what Jackson had been up to and it sure as hell wasn't Lacrosse practice if Jackson's pre-cum soaked jersey shorts were any indication.

"Hale, please," Jackson pleaded to no one. He knew there was no possible way for Hale to hear him, but he was out of his mind with lust as he rotated his hips and pushed his ass hard against the bed, roughly pushing the vibrator harder against his sweet spot. He needed to get off so bad and he's never experienced this before with any women he's ever dated. He couldn't believe he spent so much time with those losers.

"Fuck this!" Jackson seethed a little too loudly as he settled on his knees and sat his ass firmly on the mattress to secure the butt plug. He started riding it roughly; Derek's orders shot to hell as he gripped his slutty, cock ring imprisoned cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, his bed creaking wildly under his rutting weight. He's sure anyone could hear him at this point but he could care less. He needed to cum.

"Fuck, make me cum. Please, rape my fucking clit!" Jackson encouraged the butt plug as he bounced on it with purpose. Orgasm nearing as it tingled in his balls.

His left fist was flying on his dangerously flushed and engorged cock and he arched his back to support himself on his right arm. His bed was creaking like crazy as he fucked the butt plug and Jackson's moans and pants reverberated throughout his room.

"God so fucking close, get me there you piece of shit!" Jackson hissed as the plug worked its purpose against his throbbing prostate.

"Stupid little slut!"

Jackson's eyes flew open in horror and before he could react, he was being lifted off his bed and thrown hard against the floor, the treacherous plug slipping out of his ass and clanking loud on the glossy wood. Jackson groaned in pain as he was pinned against his floor by brutally strong hands that he would know anywhere and opened his eyes to find a furious Derek glaring down at him. Derek growled and straddled Jackson writing hips to still him as he forced Jackson's hands above his head harder then necessary causing Jackson to wince.

"You're lucky mommy and daddy aren't home to witness what I'm about to do to you, whore. I asked you to do one thing for me and you couldn't even do that! You didn't think I'd find out whore, huh? I could smell your stench from my house. I could hear your fucked out cries in my head. I came here to grant you release but that's over now. You're going to pay for your defiance."

Jackson cried out in pain as Derek pulled him up violently by his hair and flung him face down on the bed which stilled smelled of his arousal. Jackson rutted against the sheets, needing friction on his cock so bad since the butt plug was no longer working his clit. He whimpered when he felt Derek's strong hands gripping his waist and pulling his crotch away from the bed and awaited the blissful feeling of Derek's fingers or hard cock to finish him off. What came next he would have never imagined.

He felt something strange entering his asshole and before he could ask what it was, a stinging pain engulfed his senses making him pause in shock. Whatever it was, it was horrible and flamed his insides and dwindling his desire to none. He tried pulling away, but Derek's grip was fast and Jackson sobbed as he felt the hard hit of a leather belt striking his ass cheeks and hips in ruthless succession adding to the pain of whatever was being forced inside.

"D-Derek p-please, stop!" Jackson wept as he trembled violently in Derek's torturing hands. When he thought he was going to finally pass out from it all, the hits to his blazing ass finally seized and he wanted nothing more than to slump down onto his bed and pass out. He had no such luck when he felt Derek's hand once again tangling roughly in his hair before pulling him up onto his knees and pressing his naked back flushed against Derek's clothed chest and Jackson could feel Derek heaving in barely controlled rage.

"Told you you'll pay for your disobedience, slut. I _never_ associate punishment with pleasure," Derek growled as he withdrew the offending object from Jackson abused flaming asshole and tossing a strange looking plant on the bed beside Jackson's knee. Jackson continued sobbing as Derek also threw what was Jackson's belt on the floor and carelessly pushed Jackson flat on the bed and in a miserable heap, "What I just used on your dirty little asshole is called ginger root, my torture method of choice. Did you like it?"

Jackson sobbed quietly and shook his head quickly, tear stained face hidden in his pillow. He flinched when he felt Derek's hands caress his aching ass with possessive sweeps causing more uncomfortable twinges and a whimper to escape Jackson's bit swollen lips.

"Turn over," Derek ordered gruffly and Jackson obeyed as he carefully turned onto his back, crying out in pain as his sensitive ass connected with the usually cool sheets that now felt hot on his burning skin, "Now let me see you bounce that pretty little ass of yours on that bed. You enjoyed it so much earlier."

Jackson shuddered and shook his head, wet green eyes pleading with Derek to let him be. Derek grinned cruelly as his eyes lingered on Jackson's flaccid cock lying in now dry pre-cum stains on his thigh and Jackson flushed in shame but didn't try covering himself.

"As I thought," Derek said with cold satisfaction as he looked to his wrist watch, "You better get dressed before your late for school. You'll definitely be feeling your punishment all day so try to be subtle about it. Don't want anyone asking questions."

Jackson nodded his compliance and he struggled to get out of bed with a pained hiss only to still immediately when he felt Derek cup his cheek with the hand that held the ginger root and tears gathered in his swollen eyes when Derek angled his face up to look into Derek's glowing blue gaze.

"After school, come to my house. I'll be there waiting for you," Jackson's eyes widened in fear and he wanted to tell Derek he can't miss Lacrosse practice, but one look into those frightening blue eyes kept him silent, "You said you wanted to know what I am. If you want to find out you'll come. If I don't see you there, I will never bother you again and you'll never know the truth."

Jackson swallowed convulsively but nodded slowly and the tension eased a bit at Derek's approving smirk. Derek gently smacked Jackson's cheek before moving towards the open window he came in through and before he climbed out the window, he looked over his shoulder one more time, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"When you come, you better not be wearing underwear. You still have much to learn Jackie and trust me, you will learn I'm not one to defy. See you later," with that, Derek leapt from the window and Jackson trembled as he wrapped his arms around himself and stumbled over to see Derek already disappearing into the nearby woods.

With a heavy heart, Jackson retreated to his master bathroom and prepared for what's to come.


End file.
